Seven Days
by Scarlette Smith
Summary: Less than a week after Wally's death, Artemis looks back on one of their last conversations.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

 **Seven Days**

 _Can you save me now?_

 _You were my gravity_

 _Now my world is shattering_

* * *

One week.

Just one week ago Wally West was alive.

The thought sends chills down Artemis Crock's spine and for a moment, just a moment, she considers getting up from the ball she's been curled in for the past six days but just as quickly as it came, the notion is gone, erased from her mind like it was never even there.

A week ago from this very moment, she was lying in bed, Wally's arms draped loosely around her. And they were talking, planning, for the future, for life after Stanford.

 _"I want a house on the coast," Wally said as he scratched her back, "In a small town… With those really good local restaurants, you know?"_

 _Artemis laughed at his comment, rolling her eyes playfully, "What about the city?"_

 _He made a face, "Bleh. The food is much better in small towns. And cheaper,"_

 _She stroked his side absentmindedly as they talked, "Mmm, I don't think so,"_

 _"Besides, cities aren't good places to raise kids,"_

 _At this, her head snapped up, "We're having kids?"_

 _"Only if you want to, beautiful," Wally responded, ruffling her hair._

Artemis closes her eyes and brings Wally's pajamas shirt to her nose where she inhales deeply, the grey, worn fabric a comforting sight. His scent is gone and has been for three days but sometimes she pretends that it's still there, that it hasn't been almost a week since Wally died.

 _"Shouldn't we get married first?" Artemis asked. The two had never really discussed marriage. After all of the dangerous missions that they had been on, there was an unspoken agreement that as long as they were together, that was good enough. They were soulmates in their own right, it was a type of bond, a type of love that didn't need a ring to solidify it._

 _"Only if you want," Wally responded, kissing her shoulder, "Personally, I think Artemis West sounds a lot better than Artemis," He snickered, "Crock,"_

 _"Hey!" She said, sitting up on her elbow, "Crock's not that bad of a last name!"_

 _His arms snaked around her elbow, pulling her back down. Once she was down, Wally wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him, his arms, strong from years of being a vigilante, were strong around her but tender in their own right, "I still think Artemis West sounds a lot better,"_

"Artemis?" This time it's M'Gann that's luring Artemis out of her memories. The Martian had been staying with Artemis for the past few days, checking up on her hourly, "Is everything okay- Wait, don't answer that, of course it's not okay…" She fumbles for words, her brows furrowing as she stares at the blonde archer, "Do you need anything?"

Once again, there is a painful silence that stretches between them as Artemis wills herself to speak, to move, to do anything.

"No,"

"Maybe you want to eat? I made some pizza?" M'Gann offers, trying to lure her out of bed.

"No thanks," Artemis says softly, "Not hungry,"

"Are you thirsty? I could get you some-"

"M'Gann," Artemis begins, "I just need to be alone,"

There is silence as M'Gann takes in her words, "Alright… Well, Zatanna and I are outside. Call us if you need anything, _anything_ ,"

The archer nods, waiting until the door is closed and she's sure that she's alone to wrap herself around Wally's shirt again.

 _"Maybe I think Wally Crock sounds a lot better than Wally West," Artemis challenged, playing with his fingers._

 _She expected a rebuttal, a groan, a face, something but Wally just smiled and kissed her head, "You know, honestly, I don't care. As long as we're together forever,"_

 _Artemis smiled and looked up at him, planting a soft kiss on his lips, "And we will be, together forever,"_

 _"Forever,"_

Now Artemis willing rips herself out of her thoughts, closing her eyes and squeezing his shirt as her heart tightens inside her chest.

That was when they'd had forever.

But now she only had a week ago.

* * *

 **Okay so that was very angsty**

 **I got this idea a while ago and I just couldn't stop myself. I am sorry for being so evil by writing this.**

 **Please review? :) I'll give you a cookie if you do**


End file.
